ARTEMIS FOWL AND THE SEPARATION
by THE DOG FACED HERMIT
Summary: this story will show you the change of a man, the love of an elf and what was once forgot now found. In the blood line and in the past magic will come back at last.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl and Separation 

Prologue

Ireland is considered to be an unusual place that is full of surprises that can be deadly as well as exciting, it is also considered to be a place where all magic flows and it is believed that it started there, but the many races and species that have come up with this idea are wrong, for you must realise and understand that if it started there then why has it been told throughout history that magic has existed in more than one place at the exact time.

For the days may seem different and so can the timing but consider the world as it is, in different countries the timing is different for us in England it can be day and for Australia it can be night and yet it escapes are notice that similar events take place in these countries and the entire world it is extraordinary but also frightful and we believe by what we see and hear via the television, government, newspapers and even books. But throughout history we have seen events that have amazed us excited us and scared us and through out history it has been known that our or your history has been written by the victor, but I do not just mean war there are many more things that you can take into account if you focus on the possibilities and the variables of life.

In a way I am convinced that as a child we are an open book with many blank pages waiting to be filled with information that we are selves see and witness, are memories lay in this book from the first to the last, but we can begin again for life is never ending. Imagine your life as a river calm and peaceful as its current can be heard rolling along that may be your life, a normal simple life, people you meet along the way and those that come with you down that river maybe your friends or your family but once and a while someone is removed from the river to follow a new stream of life and we begin to wonder why the current continues to pull us along while the others go another way.

But as I lay here in pain thinking about my life and I look back at the events that took place I begin to wonder what created the ripples and disrupted my current down the long winding river.

As I lay feeling my life slip away from the pain that I wish end, I realise that the continuous ripples that made a series of events fall in my way were created by the actions that I took was the stone that fell and made the water ripple to send me down the eternal stream.

Chapter 1 wake 

Holly one of Artemis Fowl's good friends travels across the Irish coast to reach him and have a vacation of sorts. It has been many months since Artemis had spoken or seen her after there last venture Artemis had suffered from Atlantic complex while trying to help deal with Julius root's brother he had been send straight to the hospital to get checked out by the warlock medics and help him recover, doctor Argon had been called upon to assist with Artemis in his recovery so that he could get Artemis back to his normal self.

She never thought she would visit Artemis so soon especially after dealing with Orion Artemis's counterpart and after he had lied to her while she had gone back in time to help him rescue the lemur from the executioners so that they could use Jay jays Brain fluid to save Artemis's mother from spellotrpy which then turned out to be the past Opal koboi making them all believe that it was the fatal disease that had taken so many innocent lives. But even with all the bad the things that had happened since Artemis had kidnapped her seven years ago, she could not forget about the good things that had happened over the years.

So when Artemis was in hospital the treatment had been a success in many ways, but when Holly, Butler and his other friends were told that they could go see him he wasn't there, but he had left a note to Butler telling him that he had gone home to see his family that he had missed greatly while being in haven. After Butler read the note he was already on his way to the shuttle port to get home and check on Artemis.

Holly, Mulch, No1 and Foaly had told Butler to give Artemis their best and hoped that he was all right.

But even when Butler had left Holly had still tried to contact Artemis to find out why he suddenly left without saying good bye, Holly had used her fairy communicator to contact him but did not get a reply.

At first she believed that Artemis had not replied to the email she had send because he was ever tired or upset about the fact that she had told him that Trouble had asked her out when she had visited the hospital the day before Artemis's sudden disappearance.

But even after that thought had entered her mind, she had instantly put it to one side, Artemis fowl did not seem to be the jealous type, instead he was the smug and uptight type that had trouble with simple conversation and interaction, however it still felt odd for it was the first time Artemis had ever ignored one of her emails and as the days went into weeks then stretched into months he still had not replied to any of the three hundred untouched email she had sent, Holly had spoken to Doctor Argon before Arty's treatment and asked him what affects it may have on him afterwards, Argon had told her that he would suffer from memories lapses and bursts of uncontrolled emotions and the worst of all was that he would suffer from withdrawal socially and mentally, but he had assured her that these problems would eventually pass over time.

Holly travelled close to the water she could smell the sea breeze as she made her way to the coast, holly was looking forward to seeing him again and also wondered if he had changed at all over the past months. Artemis may have been wondering why she had not come to visit and she was going to tell him everything in the hope that he would forgive her for not visiting, Holly also hoped that he would have an explanation for ignoring her, for it wasn't her fault that she had to deal with rioting gnomes, stampeding demons and rampaging trolls and to top it all of she was being made to do eleven hour patrols because of the future opal Koboi and was only allowed and hour of break between the eleven hours of work that she was expected to do.

But now it was vacation time, Holly had requested for time of seen as she hadn't had a break in at least twenty years, Trouble told her that she was allowed to have two weeks leave and even offered to spend those two weeks with her, Holly declined the offer with out offending Trouble who seemed very clingy when it came to their relationship, especially when she told him that she wanted to visit Artemis.

Now she was looking forward to seeing and irritating Artemis, going shopping with Juliet and beating Butler in the gym. Holly was coming inland now passing fields, trees and buildings and making her way to Fowl manor. Holly was wondering what Artemis was up to this time, he was either coming up with another art stealing scheme or coming up with another world changing invention that would annoy Foaly. Holly had noticed that Foaly and Artemis both seemed to compete to see who could come up with the most unusual inventions and at the moment Artemis was winning.

Holly could now see Fowl manor and angled her self toward the entrance, the manor was the only place that she had enjoyed visiting even though she had been imprisoned there. Holly landed gracefully in the gardens and made her way to the front door and knocked twice, a couple of minutes later the door was opened to a sight that Holly had not expected. Butler stood in front of the doorway and he seemed different from the other Butler that Holly had seen before he had left haven to go home after reading the note Artemis had left for him, he looked older way older than he was supposed to be and there were dried tears in his eyes and he seemed defeated as if he had given up on something or someone.

"Hello Holly Butler said miserably, I didn't expect you to turn up".

"Whoa Butler you look terrible what happened" asked Holly shocked as well as scared.

"Come in and then I'll tell you" replied Butler as he turned and began to walk down the hall.

Holly quickly walked into the room concerned and closed the door behind her then followed him down the hall. Butler walked silently and didn't say a single thing as he walked along with Holly following behind, to Holly Butler seemed like a ghost of his passed self and was walking in defeat.

Eventually Butler came to a stop just outside the door of the dining room and swung the doors open, Butler walked into the room and stood by a crying Juliet who was wearing a black dress, just like everyone else in the room they were all wearing black, the large dinner table that normally stood in the middle of the room had been moved near the window and she could see Artemis's parents were standing in the middle blocking what they were looking at from view, as Holly stood there as if her feet were rooted to the ground, she began to realise what she had just walked in on, it was a Humans version of a wake and Holly began to wonder who had died, Artemis's parents were there so were the Butlers, Holly turned her head and saw Miles and Beckett crying in the corner, if all six of them were here then who were they mourning, where was Artemis. Then as Holly continued to stare confused and terrified as her body stayed were it was, her mind began to catch up with her Artemis, was Artemis the one on the table lying in an open coffin.

Juliet looked over to Holly as tears continued to fall and noticed how Holly's reaction went from confusion to realisation, Holly just stood there not moving and she didn't blink once as she stared in front of her.

Holly looked toward Juliet as she was making her way over to her, Holly opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Juliet grabbed Holly's hand and slowly dragged her out of the room and closed the doors behind her.

As Holly stood there and stared at Juliet, Holly began to pull herself together and asked the dreaded question "Juliet is Artemis dead"

Juliet looked at Holly unsure of how to begin "Holly he is dead, a man from the military showed up and told us that Artemis is dead and that his body will arrive for us to bury, he then gave Mrs Fowl a picture of Artemis after his graduation and the medals that he had been awarded for his services"

"Juliet what do you mean a man from the military showed up, Artemis didn't join the army, he would never do that you know Artemis never would, so how could he be dead cried Holly.

"Wait Holly Artemis didn't tell you" Mumbled Juliet.

Holly slowly slid down the wall that she was leaning against and put her head in her hands and tried not to cry "No he told me nothing, the last time I spoke or saw Artemis was when he was in hospital dealing with Atlantic complex".

"Oh Holly I am so sorry said Juliet who kneeled down and held Holly's hands to comfort her, it's just I thought Artemis would have told you, you were his best friend after all".

Holly looked up at Juliet as the tears that she had tried to hold back ran down her cherubic cheeks "No he didn't and he still is my best friend but you know Artemis as well as I do, he never would have joined the army".

"Artemis didn't but his father did…"

"His father did what shouted Holly interrupting Juliet, why the hell would his father make him join the military knowing that there was a possible chance that he would get killed".

Holly pulled her hands from Juliet; Juliet could see the sadness in Holly begin to build up into rage as she stood up and marched to the dining room as she balled her tiny hands into fists.

"Holly what are you doing, what are you going to do" asked Juliet who had idea of what she was about to do and know that she had to stop her.

Holly didn't answer she was to angry and upset to give Juliet a reply, she was going to make sure that Artemis senior was going to pay for what he had done.

Holly burst through the door and marched over to Artemis senior and grabbed his jacket and began to shout "what did you do to him?"

Artemis senior just stood there with tears in his eyes and a broken heart in his chest after seeing his dead son lying in the coffin.

"Answer me cried Holly pulling his jacket, why did you do this to him".

The man still didn't reply lost in his own mind wondering how this could have happened he had made sure that his son would return to them and had paid the military to keep him out of the war.

Butler and Juliet just watched shocked at how Holly had reacted to the news and they know that they had to stop her before she did something that she would regret later on.

Holly stared at the man in disbelief of how he could have put his son through all the dangers that the soldiers in Afghanistan were facing Holly had heard about the things that went on there, she just couldn't stand the thoughts and the images that entered her mind of how Artemis could have dealt with the things going on in that country, she couldn't deal with it and she wanted him to pay.

Juliet could see what she was going to and grabbed Holly before she could fir her Neutrino three thousand at Artemis senior, Holly felt Juliet grab and did everything she could to get off.

"Butler grab hold of her legs" called Juliet.

Butler did as he was told and held tightly as Holly tried to wiggle and kick her way out of his grasp.

"Let me go, let me go" raged Holly as she was be hauled out of the room and leaving behind a distraught family behind.

Juliet and Butler carried Holly along the hallway and up the stairs to get her as far away from Artemis senior as they could. "Holly calm down, please calm down" said Juliet.

"No I won't not until he pays for what he did"

"Holly you haven't heard the full story yes he is dead but it isn't his fathers fault".

"What do you mean" asked Holly trying to stay calm.

As they went into the study butler and Juliet could feel holly relaxing as they carried her in "Holly if we let you go do you promise that you won't run away and cause bodily harm to Mr Fowl"

"Yes I promise now let me go"

Both Butlers replied Butler let go of Holly's legs so she could stand and Juliet released Holly as well, Butler closed the door and stood guard just to make sure Holly did not keep her promise.

The three of them stood there for while feeling awkward and uncomfortable from the events that had taken place, Holly began to wonder what Juliet meant by it not being Artemis fathers fault after all he was the one who made Artemis join the military, as holly began to wonder about the things that artemis may have had to endure she watched as Juliet made her way to the desk and pulled a bunch of envelopes from one of the drawers, "This will explain to you why it isn't his fault and why Artemis is dead and how he died"

Holly reached over and took the letters from Juliet then sat down on the coach near the window and read the first letter.

_Dear Mother and Father _

_I will never forgive you for sending me here but I should also thank you, while I have been here I have made enemies as well as friends and the training that I have been forced to endure has improved me physically, emotionally and mentally. I have told my friends my real name even when you told me to use the fake one I also found out that you bribed the instructors to make me do the training and just the training and then come home. You are probably wondering why I have not done as you asked and so I shall explain the reason why I told them who I really am, they are my friends and they are my brother. The first day of training didn't go so well and the rest of my unit got punished for my mistake as well as I. some of them wanted revenge for what I did and only two of them actually did, at the end of the fight the three of us were covered in bruises and we got dragged out of the mess and into a cell by the military police on duty. _

_In the morning are instructor arrived at the cell and was shocked to find us laughing and joking around and while we were there we had become friends, they helped me pass the physical and endurance tests and I helped them pass the computer, communications and engineering tests, thanks to them I am stronger than I was before and the moment we had left the cell Mickel and Richard made it clear to everyone else that if they harmed me they would hurt them and I said the same, they are my friends and we have supported one another over the following weeks we have been here. _

_They've told me that I have two weeks leave; I won't be coming home because the three of us are working on a project at the base, my superiors have found out who I am and have asked me to assist them in several projects and I asked for Mickel and Richard to help me one of the reasons why I asked them is that I trust them, I am suspicious of my superiors for I told them that I would only make weapons that don't kill people or course to serious an injury and that my main focus is to design things that can assist a soldier while out in the field and I know that they wanted to place someone in my work station so that they could change my ideas, but I made it quite clear that I would only help if I got to choose who I work with. _

_Mickel and Richard are happy to help for it gets them out of doing some of the jobs they hate doing. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Artemis fowl _

_P.S hope all of you are well. _

Holly looked up from the letter and stared at Butler "so he was having fun there" asked Holly in disbelief.

"Yes and the other letters explain some of the things that he had done".

"Should I read letter after letter or can you show me which ones actually give proper updates on the things he did".

"Sure" said Juliet and moved from where she was standing to sit next Holly.

Juliet took the letters from Holly and gave her the important ones; holly took the letter then opened the next to read.

_Dear mother and father _

_I have passed my training and so have my friends Mickel and Richard, the instructors came and told me that it is time to go, but a man called - showed up and spoke with sergeant David and O'Conner and asked whether he could speak with me. _

_Of course I accepted Mickel and Richard accompanied us and he took us to the mess, he told me that he was from America but his accent was British, - told me that the Americans military intelligence and Special Forces was interested in me and had requested that I come to America, I told him that I was be kicked out of the military, but he already knew that and said that I had a chance to make a difference and told me what I could do for the US. _

_He left me with a proposal saying that he would like me to come to America and join the Rangers, the Rangers are a professional military group and I was told that they are the first in and the last out when it comes to war. _

_I know that you are wondering why I have not returned home, the reason why I haven't is that I have accepted his offer but I had a few conditions, one Mickel and Richard have to come to, two I won't work on any other projects without Richard and Mickel working with me and finally three I don't want a boring desk job working for the military I have requested to be put through the training and to get involved in combat operations. _

_I miss all of you and you may not believe it but I like it here and I enjoy being in the military. The first day I came in I thought I wouldn't fit in or like the place, but now that I have gone through training and have made friends I feel like I belong here and I want further my career in the army and that is the reason why Richard, Mickel and I are going. _

_Yours sincerely _

_Artemis fowl _

Holly looked up from the letter and stared at Butler "instead of coming home he went to America and joined the highest causality rated group the in the US military".

"Yeah you could imagine are surprise when we looked at the letter, we thought Artemis would have come home, but he didn't and his parents were very upset. Mrs Fowl wouldn't stop crying and Mr Fowl called the base in Dublin to complain, but they just told him that Artemis is old enough to make his own decisions and that he should to stop controlling his son's life" replied Butler.

Holly rested her head on the arm of the chair and began to wonder why Artemis did what he had done, Holly knew Artemis he wouldn't have joined the military and go to America just to annoy his parents, there was another reason for why he wanted to go.

Holly then grabbed another letter and read the envelope then looked up at Butler, "This letter was addressed to you and only you, I thought Artemis only send these letters to his parents".

Butler stepped away from the door and ran his hand over his bald head as he walked to the window "if you read the letter you will know why Artemis send the letter to me and not to his parents" cried Butler.

Holly looked at butler she had never seen him this way, she had seen him distressed and worried but never like this, Holly pulled the letter out of the envelope and began to read the final letter that Juliet had given her.

_Dear Domovoi Butler _

_My old friend since I was a child you have protected me and watched over me and guided me even when I have gone astray, you never gave up on me even when I acted against you or shouted at you when we had disagreements on the criminal adventures we had embarked upon. _

_Do you remember when I was five years old and I begged my father to take me to the art museum in Dublin and he said he would take me but didn't when it came to the actual day because he was busy with work, you on the other hand did even when my mother and father loved me they never had time for me, but you made time you didn't have to take me but you did and as I grow up you took me to all kinds of places that I wanted to go to and I thank you for that. _

_Do you also remember the time when I was six and my mother and father had one of there parties and invited all their friends and work colleagues, you were there to standing next to your uncle when I came running into the room with my drawing pad and stopped in front of you and said "dad look what I did". _

Holly stopped reading and looked over to Butler who was still looking out the window, Artemis had called Butler dad the letter was telling butler how much artemis cared for the Bodyguard and Holly was and in shock and wonder at the relationship between Artemis and Butler.

Holly put the letter to one side then looked at Juliet and then back to Butler scared to ask, but she did "Butler why did Artemis call you dad".

Butler turned to face Holly with new tears in his eyes "Artemis called me dad because I treated him like my son and his real father treated him like a business associate when ever his father wanted to speak with him he would talk about power, money and control and always criticise or shout at him when he acted like a normal boy".

Holly began to realise why Artemis acted the way he did but if butler treated him the normal boy why did Artemis still turn out the way he did.

"I would also take Artemis where ever he wanted to go and his father would just ignore him"

"But Butler what happened at the party after Artemis called you dad and if you did have a major part I Artemis's childhood why did he still turn out the way he did".

Butler wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away from the window to take a sit near the fire place "when Artemis came running into that room and called me dad I was shocked, happy and confused said Butler smiling at the memory, and for my uncle he couldn't believe what he had heard and never did everyone else in the room, Artemis senior had heard as well and he went ballistic, he grabbed Artemis and dragged him out of the room and said that he would speak to me about this later, afterward Artemis never told me what his father had done or said".

"Do you think he beat Artemis" asked Juliet who was just as surprised by the story as Holly.

"No, no he didn't it wasn't physical bullying but verbal, Artemis senior knew that if he hit Artemis I would kill him" replied Butler with a serious look in his eyes.

Holly lowered her head Artemis had never told her this, he probably hadn't told anyone, but to hear this from Butler made her understand Artemis a bit more, but there was still one question left unanswered.

"Oh and Holly to answer your other question after Mr Fowl had spoken to me and Artemis, he became more determined to make Artemis like him, he wanted to build his son up and make him become a true member of the fowl family one who would still and kill without remorse or sympathy and to do whatever he could to gain power and control others" explained butler.

"So that's why Artemis became a cold hearted brat" said holly remembering the first type she had stared into those cold emotionless eyes of his".

"Yep" Juliet simply replied.

"But how did Artemis die" asked Holly.

…...

Chapter 2 Flashback 


	2. Chapter 2:Flashback

Chapter 2 Flashback 

It was night and a black military bus was driving along a road in the Irish countryside making its way to Strabane Military school, a young man with skin quite pale with short messy black spiked hair, you may believe his looks to be normal but the strangest part of the young man that sat at the back of the bus was his eyes, one colour blue that seemed cold and emotionless and then other hazel that showed care and emotion, both eyes seemed to be in conflict but also harmony one showed emotion and truth where as the other hides it.

The young man's name is Artemis Fowl the second, as Artemis looked out of the window and saw the beautiful Irish countryside he began to wonder why he was here he hadn't done anything wrong and he would never for give his parents for making him do this, he never wanted to join the military the idea of physical activity made a shiver go done his spine, he knew that he was in trouble the moment his training started.

Artemis Fowl did not regret what he told his father, he did not want to take over the family business, he may have wanted to when he was younger but now the idea of money and power meant nothing to him, he had spend most of his money on projects that could better the world, he told his father the things that he wanted to do and how he wanted to change the world but Artemis senior said that he being the first son had a responsibility to the family and the business and instead of hovering around it was about time he had a job and took control of the position that he was meant to take when he was old enough to be in charge of Fowl Industries.

Artemis just told his father that he didn't want to, he wanted to succeed where his mother had failed he wanted to help make the world a better place and do what he could to prevent the destruction of the planet.

Artemis seniors reply to that was he was following a worthless dream that couldn't possibly succeed and from there argument after argument had continued to go on in Fowl Manor until his father said that it was time for him learn discipline, respect and that he should grow up and that is why Artemis Fowl was now on his way to Strabane Military school.

Artemis was dreading the day when the military bus arrived his things had been packed and his father stood beside him waiting and said that one day he would thank him for doing this.

Artemis sat at the back so that he wouldn't have to speak with anyone else along the way and began to wonder what torture they held in store for him as the bus went through the gate to school.

The bus pulled up next to the curb and everyone on the bus including Artemis looked out the window, metal fences could be seen throughout the base sectioning of different areas, they could see adults and teenagers running around in green tops and camo trousers as they marched through the woods or went on the assault courses, they could see the instructors barking orders as a group of teenagers were being forced to do push ups and sit ups.

Artemis and several others looked toward the front as two men wearing the Instructors uniforms got onto the bus and glared at them. "My name is sergeant Andrews and the man to my right is Sergeant David, we will be your instructors" shouted Sergeant Andrews grabbing the attention of those that had not turned to face him.

"Now you will get your things and get of bus and get into a single line outside, do you understand me" yelled Sergeant David.

No one replied some stared up at the two instructors in fear others in shock but Artemis just sat there wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"I said do you understand me" yelled David putting his face near one of teenagers at the front who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Yes Sergeant" whimpered the teenager.

Sergeant David stood up straight and smiled while looking at everyone else on the bus, "good and what about the rest of you, do you all understand me".

"Sir Yes sir" replied all the new recruits on the bus then they all stood up and grabbed their bags.

"All right now where getting some where" grumbled Sergeant Andrews following Sergeant David of the bus.

Artemis watched as everyone was getting of the bus, then sighed and grabbed his suitcases and followed the others in front of him until he was outside; he walked to the back of the line as the instructors walked along putting people in the right place as they went until they reached Artemis.

"Hello master Fowl I never thought I would see you or any member of your family here" pried Sergeant Andrews pulling a sarcastic grin.

Artemis looked toward Andres and replied in a bored tone, "I didn't have much of a chose my father signed me up so I had to come".

"Oh we know Fowl, your father called to tell us you where coming and that we should keep an eye on you, your father doesn't seem to trust you does he if his asking us to baby-sit" replied Andrews.

"If you knew I was coming why ask and the reason why my father doesn't trust me is that when I was send to a similar school like this I blow half the building up in the science lab and made it look like an accident" sneered Artemis giving Andrews his legendary Vampire smile.

Sergeant Andrews burst out laughing then looked at Artemis, "you know I like you and I'm going to push you way beyond your limit to craft you into a perfect soldier, I respect you for not showing fear and to give threats, but it doesn't mean your going to get special treatment my friend" snarled Andrews.

Artemis stood there terrified he had hoped that his threat would have worked now he had just made it worse for himself and it made him wonder what his instructor planned to do to him.


End file.
